


Somebody Catch My Breath

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Vic, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Vic develops a disorder that means he can't sing anymore and Kellin has to help him after he learns the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "Goner" by TØP.  
> -Cas

I didn't believe the doctor when he told me that I couldn't sing. I didn't want to believe him. Singing was my life, that's how I made money, but more importantly how I found enjoyment in life.

Tears filled my eyes as my shaky hands clasped onto my steering wheel, no music playing in the car since I would be reminded of the fact that I would never be able to sing again.

The worst part was it could have been fixed. I had ignored the pain I got when I sung the whole tour and it led to irreversible damage all because I was an idiot who put very one else ahead of myself.

How was I going to tell Kellin? 

Tears fell faster when I pulled into our driveway and noticed that his car was there and I knew he would want to know and I couldn't hide something so big from him.

My steps to the door were slow and I held my breath as I walked in and was instantly greeted by a concerned Kellin.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Kellin asked as he ushered me to the couch, making me sit down.

"I can't sing Kellin!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his body and seeking comfort from him.

"What? Oh baby." Kellin whispered as he read over the papers I handed him carefully.

Kellin wrapped his arms around me tightly as he whispered sweet words into my ears and when he tried singing in my ears, I broke down. 

I would never be able to sing Kellin to sleep. I old never be able to stand in front of a crowd and sing with them. Music would never feel the same.

"Music is more than lyrics, y'know that Vic? There's lyrics. You can till write them. And guitar, you like that, yeah? You could even learn drums from Mike. And there's the beat, you're good with rythm. Music is so much more than words and just because you can't sing does not mean you cannot be part of your band and music." Kellin whispered against my lips before he kissed me and I felt a lot better.

He was right, music was so much more than just a voice and I should have thought of that but I had been too wrapped up in shock to think about it.

Telling the band was hard but they all took it well and Jaime agreed to do lead vocals and we would use recordings for back up vocals and I would still play guitar, just lead instead of rythm since Tony said he was fine with playing bass.

The fans took it well too, understanding that it wasn't my fault.

I still wrote songs but Jaime sung them and I learned that even without a voice I could still make music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I have a lost of 5 planned one shots and 2 chaptered fics as well as many more ideas floating around I don't know where to start with writing these.  
> -Cas


End file.
